Jail Bait
by sammy-emma
Summary: Set during Carpe Corpus page 182, what happened between Shane and Claire, yum Lemon :D, it is a one shot, my first one shot :p hope you like


**Hay**

**This Is my one shot for what happened on page 182 between Shane and Claire, hope you like **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

Jailbait

"God you're beautiful," he said, and she felt his fingers press on her back. Oh- he was working the hooks on her bra. He'd had practice, some part of her noticed; the rest was to busy

His fingers moved from the clasp- now undone, and moved along her arms

Pushing the straps of her shoulders lowly, down her arms and over her sleek wrists and letting it fall lightly to the floor

Her breath hitched slightly as his lips moved along her neck to her collar bone, Shane moved his hands down her side, skimming over the side of her breasts and resting against her hip bones

Claire became aware that she was just lying there, moving her arms consciously to wrap around his neck, pulling her body closer to him.

He groaned slightly as her body became flushed against his, his lips leaving heated open mouthed kisses along her neck moving closer to her ear

Claire let out a heavy breath as his teeth bit down lightly on the soft skin behind her ear

She shifted, wrapping her leg around his hip and kissing her shoulder lightly

Subconsciously she grinded her hips against him, felling more confident as his breathing picked up

Moving her lips along his shoulder she shifted so she could kiss his lips

The kiss started out light, sweet and loving. Building into something deeper

His lips parted, trailing his tongue lightly along her bottom lip

Claire granted access opening her mouth and deepening the kiss, his fingers digging into her hips slightly. Claire moved her arms from around his neck, moving them lightly along his chest moving with each muscle feeling as they tightened and moved under his skin

A shot of need ran through her, making her tremble slightly with anticipation

Claire's teeth bit down lightly and seductively on Shane's lip, this got a groan out of his chest

Everything shifted then, Shane's body shifted pinning Claire to the bed. His hands were now around her wrists holding her hands above her head, his knees opening her legs lightly

Pulling back from the kiss he looked down at her, her body withered in eagerness

Shane's body reacted, straining forward

"Wait" He whispered, stopping himself. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath

"What?" Claire's voice whispered

"Protection" He whispered, climbing of of her and standing on the cold floor

Claire felt the air go cold without Shane's body against her's, she watched as he pulled her wallet out of her pants

Slipping a small packet out of it, she felt a flush of heat again as it dawned on her this was it

He wasn't going to say no

Shane turned around, his eyes trailing over her. Leaning on her elbow watching him intensely, he smiled walking closer to the bed

Her arms wrapping around his waist

"Were really going to do this" She whispered looking up at him

"Only if you want to" Shane whispered back

Without giving a response Claire took the wrapper out of his hand and tore the corner of

He watched her hands moving as she took the condom out, he took in a shaky breath and lowered his boxies to the floor and stepping out of them. Waiting for Claire to make the next move

He watched as her cheeks flushed slightly as she took all of him in, she smiled looking up at him

Moving her hands slowly, gripping the tip of the condom and slowly rolling it down his length until it hit the base.

Sighing she leaned back, sitting on the heels of her feet. Shane placed his palm against her cheek before leaning down to kiss her

Just like all the rest it started out slow and sweet, but it moved faster than normal. Claire wrapped her hands behind his head, entwining her fingers in his hair as she pulled him back down on the bed.

His hands moved lightly from her hair, over her shoulders and gently cupped her breasts. He lowered his lips from hers, along her shoulder and over the swell of her breast and enclosing her nipples.

Claire let out a small moan as his teeth grazed her hardened nipple, moving his hands further down her sides he asked one last time

"Are you sure?" He whispered, looking up at her. Claire smiled and nodded, moving her hands from his head and rested lightly on his shoulders

Shane moved swiftly then, wrapping his hands around her panties and pulled them lightly down; over her knees and past her ankles, once the last piece of clothing hit the floor they both seamed to take a deep breath

Shane leaned back, taking in all of Claire as he lay there before him. Her skin a flush pink, her breasts moving with her every breath, her flat stomach and the curve of her hips moving into her thighs

Claire's eyes moved over his shoulders, long his chest and resting on his hips

Leaning forward he placed a small kiss on her lips, instead of rapping her arm's around his shoulder she lifted the cover's lightly over his shoulder's

"Don't want you getting cold" She whispered, her breathing coming fast

Shane smiled slightly, watching as her eyes trailed between then. She could feel him pressing against her slightly

"I'm sorry he whispered" Watching her face, Claire didn't have a chance to think what he was talking about until she saw and felt his body move forward.

And he was inside her

Her breath hitched for a second, first from the warmth of him and then the pain

In the second it took for him to be inside her she felt something snap, and it hurt

It took her a few seconds for her breath to come back and when it did it was shaky, she felt tears fill her eyes and she blinked like crazy to try and get rid of them

"I'm sorry" Shane whispered again, his arm's wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. His lips pressed lightly against her shoulder as one of his arms moved up to stroke her hair

Claire took a deep breath, It wasn't that bad she though to herself

Once her breath was back to normal and the tear's stopped falling she wrapped her arms around Shane's neck and whispered

"It's on" Moving down slightly to try and kiss his lips, she felt him move out of her slightly and gasped at the tingle it shot through her

Shane sat up, watching her, waiting for her to make the next to move. Claire leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips

Moving her hips; feeling him moving inside of her. There was still a stab of pain every time her hips pressed against his, but that was fading with every thrust she made

Once Shane saw the pain leave her eyes he lifted his arm's to wrap around her wrist, holding them above her head and kissed her with so much need

"I love you" She whispered against his lips, Shane moved his hips then pulling back till he was almost all the way out then thrusting back in, keeping his movements slow and deep

Claire's deep breathing turned into small pants which turned into moaning as Shane moved inside her

Shane watched as her chest moved, her soft lips part as small moans escaped, the way her eyelashes fluttered lightly against her cheeks

His movements became faster; his attention was on her face, every reaction she showed with every thrust he made

Claire was lost in the feel of Shane inside her, she felt her wrist slip from his grip slightly

Pulling them the rest of the way she moved them lightly down his chest and resting them on his hips, urging him to go fast

His movements became harder and faster, his own breath coming faster as he groaned slightly at how tight she was around him.

He felt the shift instantly, her walls clamped down in warning. Moving faster and harder still feeling himself getting closer as her moans became louder, and then he felt it

Her walls tightened around him, only this time they didn't let got. Claire's lips quavered slightly as she moaned full out, her eyes opened to watch him as he moved

Her hands moved from his hips and moved along his arms, he felt them shake as her moans slowed down, her walls loosened

Only he didn't stop, he felt his own release coming. Her arms moved up his arms and wrapped around his neck

His eyes focused on her's, she looked right back her breath still erratic

"Shane" her lips moaned out, pushing him over

His release was fast, his movements slowing down until they his a stop deep inside her

Leaning down he kissed her lightly, her lips smiled into the kiss

Claire watched as Shane's eyes drooped slightly as he smiled down at her, she shifted feeling uncomfortable with him inside her

Shane smiled and pulled slowly out

"One second" He whispered in a drossy voice, slipping out of bed. Claire shifted to her side, watching as Shane moved around the room, taking of the condom and pulling back on his boxies

She smiled as he climbed back into bed with her; she felt weak and tired and satisfied the need finally gone

His warm arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, lifting her head up she kissed him lightly

"I love you" She whispered, before turning her head down and cuddled into his chest

Letting sleep take over, wrapped up in Shanes warm safe arms

Everything from the day before forgotten as a kiss was placed lightly on her forehead and a stead heart beat helped her fall asleep

* * *

**Yum...Shane :D**

**So what do you think ? my first Morganville, any good?**

**REVIEW please x**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**I don't own a think, I no a shame Rachel Caine is amazing no way am I as good as her *sigh***


End file.
